I'll Cover You In Damp Bedsheets
by reNtZgLeek
Summary: What happens when Glee, Rent, Kurt, Finn and Bedsheets collide? FANFICTION! Sorry, REALLY sucky summary. First Fic, please read! The chapters titles are jokes on songs from rent. No babygate and Finn&Quinn are still together, kay.
1. Glee for Rent

The Quarter-Back smiled at me. The same goofy smile that he alwas has. But today it was special. It wasn't one directed at Quinn and her 7-month old baby bump or Mr Schue because he him the male lead as always. Today it was directed at me, Kurt Hummel! Finns smile is the sun, my sorce of light. Without him or his smile I would be lost in a world of cold and unbearable darkness. Now, I know that sounds corny but sometimes the truth is corny and that's why I love him so much! Quick question, did he even comb it today? But it is beautiful all the same. It's so shiney and lush and brown and...

"Kurt, Kurt!" Mr Schue hollered at me.

"Wha, what? I mean, pardon?" I stamered, much like Tina. But her speech therapy is ovisly working because she isn't stuttering very much now!

"I said,what is your favourite song from Rent?" So that's what we are talking about! The second best Musical ever! After Wicked of course!

"Umm...I'll Cover You and...Halloween and...Goodbye Love and... all of them really!"

Okay then... I'll put you on... I'll Cover You. Is that okay Kurt? You seem a bit...distant"

"Yeah,yes! So I get to sing I'll Cover You?"

"Yes, Kurt." Me and Mercades exchanged excited looks. I'll Cover You! This is the perfect song! The killer high notes and the amazing melodies! I'll have to ask Finn if he help me. You need another male soloist for the song. I can do Angels part and Finn can do Collins. Yippie!

After Mr Schue gave Santana 'Out Tonight' I just HAD to play a quick Rent joke on him.

"Mr Schue" I asked while rasing my arm.

"Yeah, Kurt."

"What's the time?"

"Ahhh... 4:02 and 39 seconds. Why?"

"WRONG! It's gotta be close to midnight! Duh!"

Only Rachel got it.

"My body's talkin' to me-" She yelped.

"It says, time for danger!" Me and that clothing bargin bin were in pools in laughter until Noah interruped us.

"What the hell?"

"Those are the first 4 lines of Out Tonight! What's the time, it's gotta be close to midnight, my bodys talkin' to me, it says time for danger!

"Okay then... Brittany?"

"Today 4 U please."


	2. Just Another Season Of Love

Just Another Season Of Love

My breath got caught in my throat as Finn started to sing. I agreed to help him with his song, Seasons Of Love and he would help me with mine.

"Open your door, I'll be your tenet, don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare, I'll be there and I'll cover you!" I started to giggle as he sung 'sweet kisses' and by the time he got to the chorus, I was - literly - rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny? Finn asked

"The way you sing that song! It's so far away from the story it's not funny!" I stamered inbetween short, gasping breaths.

"Well then, tell me the story!" He demanded

"It'll be easier if I just show you." I popped the Rent dvd into the player and the title screen came on. I pressed play and the opening credits started. As the logo showed and the chords made their dramic enterance Finn snapped bolt up-right and started singing along. I helped to make a melody. As the movie carried on through Rent, One Song Glory and Light My Candle, I slowly scooched closer to Finn. As Mark and Roger left the Subway to help Maureen with her performance and left Collins and Angel alone, they started to sing. Me and Finn jumped up and joined in. When the happy (gay) couple broke apart from their risky kiss in the middle of the street, Finn and I fell back on the couch and I (unfortunatly) fell onto his lap. Oh well! With his musky smell of sweat, cheap supermarket deoderent and of grass (wierd, I know) and sitting in my bedroom with my comfy bed oh-so close, all of it just pushed me over the edge of sanity. I clawed at him softly in true Mimi-esque style untill I had his face in my hands and slowly pushed my lips against his. I put all soul into that kiss, what also happened to be my first. It only lasted until Finn relised what was happening. He pushed me off him and onto the floor and stormed up my stairs.

"Finn, I'm sorry! I don't what came-"

"Look, Kurt, you're great but I can't do this with another guy. Not after Quinn and Puck and Burt and Mom. I just can't!" He rushed up the remaining stairs and I could hear the front door slam.

I could feal the silent tears whip down my ice-like face.

Hours later, dad found me playing 'Without You' enthraled in tears and damp bedsheets.

"Whats wrong, son?" Asked Dad.

"Nothing." I whispered while whiping my nose on my soiled sheets.

"Well, okay then" Dad said uncomfortably while backing towards the stairs.

"Of course something's wrong Dad!" I screeched at him.  
"I made a move on Finn and he rejected me!"

"Well, what did you do?"

"I kissed him! I couldn't help myself!" I sobbed "Dad, could you please just make me some tomato soup?"  
"Sure, Kurt."  
And it was there that I cried myself to sleep while listening to Rosario Dawsons beautiful voice with the tomato soup going cold on my bedside table.


	3. Tango: Finn Hudson

The Tango: Finn Hudson

I woke the next morning with tear tracks down my face and huge, puffy eyes. I took a nice long, soothing shower until the water ran freezing cold. Fumbling, I grabbed my McQueen jacket, blue skinnies and black t-shirt from the bottom of my wardrobe that was originally Finns but since we're (almost) family I got it as a hand-me-down (eww) but exepted thankfully and re-sized it. Finn knows how muchI hate it so I hope he will take as an apology. We've got Science,Maths and Spainsh together. We also have Glee today so he can't really ignore me right? Wrong! It was as if his 'I Hate Kurt Hummel' switch was in its on postition was much like Santana, but not. Maybe he became alot more like her after he lost his 'v-card' to her. He didn't even ask for help in Spainsh! He just turned the other way and cheated off Brittany. BRITTANY! The girl who thinks that the square root of 4 is rainbows and a ballad is a male duck! No wonder he only got 17% on the popquiz. Mr Schue made him stay after class and Finn mentioned something about Glee. I couldn't bear too evesdrop anymore so I scarpered off with Tina, Artie and Britt towards lunch. Finn went and sat with his jock buddies. They were laughing about something and moved towards the slushie machine. My back was turned towards them and Tina was providing the running commentry, but when she started talking to Artie, this stopped.

Suddenly, I felt the familer sensation of an ice-cold slushie slipping down my back.

"Nice one, Finnster! Opps...I sipped," Another one hit me "Sorry, fag!" More slushies hit me. I knew Finn was behind this. Great.

"Oi, Kurt!" Finns voice echoed around the quickly silent cafateria "Turn around." I obayed.

"Pucker up!" Yelled Azimo as more slushies hit me. Yay. Clogged pores and artifical crap too boot. Yay.


	4. I Wish I Was In Santa Fe

I wish I was in Santa Fe

I entered Glee to silence. As soon as I sat down, Finn jumped up and started to sing Take Me or Leave Me. This can't be good.

_**Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'**_

Crap.

_**Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Kurt, girls I can't help it baby**_

That was low. Real low. I could feel everybody's eyes on me now._**  
**_

_**So be kind and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby**_

I could feel the anger welling up inside me. Before I knew it, I was standing. Before I knew it I was walking towards Finn I knew it my fist made Contact (hehe...geddit?) with his face. The music stopped. Everybody and everything stood still. Then, Mr Schue ran to me, he place his arms around me to restrain me. I clawed at Finn, not full of love and affaction like yesterday but of pain and hatred. God, I wish I was far away right now. Like Roger did when he needed to escape his problems. Santa Fe maybe. No.. it's to far. My Dad still hasn't returned my baby. Maybe Lima Cemertry, where my Mom was beried. Yup. I'll go there tomorrow. Being the diva I am, I spun around causing Mr Schues arms to let go out of shock and stormed out. Once I was out of the door, I about-faced, raised my right hand and brought down my fingers, only leaving the middle one standing. Leaving a look of shock on everyones faces, I stalked out and ran home in the rain.

You know what the good thing is about the rain? No one can tell that you're crying.


	5. Because I Die Without You

Because I Die Without You

"And then, Finn started singing 'Take Me Or Leave Me' and changed 'Boys, Girls' to 'Kurt, Girls' and I snapped! And you know what happens from there." I was sobbing over my mothers grave in the rain (two straight days of rain. Yay.) when I felt two warm arms around me and led me to a car. He lifted me in and did up my seatbelt. He did the same for himself and then drove off.

"Kurt, I want to know what happened yesterday in Glee. But more importantly, why did you skip my Spainish class this morning?"

"Because I needed to escape Mr Schue. Whenever I get very, very upset I come to my mothers grave and vent. I talk to her about my problems and cry. Why did you come here today?"

"Your dad called Figgins, he knew he shouldn't innterupp you but I thought I would come and talk to you. What happened yesterday? With you and Finn?"

"Basiclly, we watched RENT togethe, I kissed him and he didn't apprectate that very much. That is why he changed songs and the lyrics and you know what happened from there."

"Question, so you are gay, right? If you don't mind me asking."

"Yes. Out and proud."

"Because I think I might be bi," Wow, didn't expect that."I just wanted to know how you feel towards guys."

"I...umm... I can't really describe it. I just feel... different towards them."

"Oh, okay."

"Mr Schue?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kind of uncomfortable right now"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't really think of from your view. Your teacher coming out to you. Awkward"

"Yeah. Kind of."

_Mr Schues POV _

We rode the rest of the way to school in silence. When we pulled up, Emma ran out.

"Will, there you are! God, you scared me! You just vainshed! Oh my-"

"Emma, calm down!"

"Hi, Miss Pillsberry" Kurt said uncomfertably.

"Oh, hi Kurt."

"I'll see you in Glee, Mr Schue."

"Okay Kurt. See ya."

"See ya."

Kurt strutted (that is the best word for the way he walks) his way up to the building. _God, he's got a nice ass... _snap out of it Will! _But Kurt's the reason I went Bi in the first place!_ God, now I'm arguing with myself. Oh well...

**Will I lose my dignity? **Yes, I will never beable to teach again if I get involded with a student.

**Will someone care? **Yes, like the whole population of Lima.

**Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare? **God, I hope so...

Hey guys,

Hope you enjoyed it! I know Will isn't bi or gay. I just felt like putting in something interesting!

The song was Will I? from (you guessed it!) RENT! and the song in I Wish I Was In Santa Fe is Take Me Or Leave Me from (again) RENT.

REVIEWS ARE LOVED VERY MUCH! I'm not getting any love so far.

Next chapter coming soon!

Huggles,

reNtZgLeek. 


	6. I'm Looking Into Your Eyes

**Hey guys,**

**Just so you know, I probbaly wont be continuing with a WillxKurt thing, unless you want me too! It's freezing down here so to keep my hands warm I'm writting, so lets get on with it! ^-^**

(The song will get really confusing, it helps if you listen to it. Utube I'll Cover You from Rent)

**Kurt Singing **

**Finn Singing**

_**Both **_

**_..._**

I'm Looking Into Your Eyes

"Look, Mr Schue...about what you said, in the car. I-" I mumbled nervously

"Kurt, I'm really sorry about springing that on you. Just ignore everything I told you. Please."

"Okay Mr Schue. It'll our dirty little secret!" A look of lust and longing passed over Schues face when I said that. Just ignore it, Kurt! Just go and sit down next to Quinn and Rachel and calm down.

"Okay then! After yesterdays... debocle, maybe it would be best to lay off the RENT songs for a little while."

Rachel agreed, but I put up a fight.

"But Mr Schue! Some of us put a whole deal of effort into this!"

"Yes, I know that Kurt but I think it would be best for the club if-" I cut him off.

"Brad, I'll Cover You in B Flat please" Ha! Got there before you did Schuester!

**Live in my house,  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you**

_This song just related SO much too Finn and I. He was moving in soon (Live In My House) and lets face it, I do like him (Be my lover and I'll Cover You)_

**Open your door,**

_Oh. My. God. Finn is singing. IT'S A DUET! Maybe he forgives me! I hope so._

**I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you**

_We are staring into each others eyes. This is so romantic! _

_**I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love**_

_Finn just grabbed me and spun me around! I feel SO much like Angel right now!_

_**Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life  
**_

_We did the whole, step to the side and spin thing that they do in the movie! I can't believe Finn remembered how to do that __**  
**_  
_**Just slip me on,  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat  
**_

**You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle**

_I made a 'castle' by sticking my arms in the air like goal posts._  
**  
No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat**

_Finn made a 'moat' by hugging his arms around my waist, causing me to sqeek and everybody else (including Finn and Mr Schue) to laugh at me. _

_**I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life**_

_Now we are just standing there, holding hands and staring deep into each others eyes._

_**I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is  
**_

**So with a thousand sweet kisses****, If you're cold and you're lonely,****  
With a thousand sweet kisses,****You've got one nickel only,  
With a thousand sweet kisses, ****When you're worn out and tired,****  
****With a thousand sweet kisses, **

**When your heart has expired  
**

**__****Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you...**

_We were so intensly staring at each other, we didn't realise that the music had stopped._

"Wow guys! That was... amazing!" Schuester praised us.

We didn't hear him. Next thing I knew, Finn was leaning towards me and kissed me. It was light and gentle and caring and sweet and everything that's good and nice.

"FINN ANDREW HUDSON," Uh-oh. Quinn."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I was acting out the scene! Kurt, do you have the dvd here today?"

"I never go ANYWHERE without RENT, Finn!" I pulled the well worn dvd out of my bag and popped it into Mr Schues dvd drive. It showed up on the projector in the choir room and I fast- fowarded to I'll Cover You. At the end, they kissed. Quinn went bright red.

"Told you so!" Finn sung-talked to Quinn.

**Okay dokay guys, thats it for the 6th chapter! I'll carry on with a more Kinn base and I'll se you guys later!**

**Just remember, I love reviews as much as I love Chris Colfer, which, trust me, is alot. **

**Huggles,**

**reNtZgLeek ^_^**


	7. Today 4 U & Me

**HEY!**

**Sorry it has been so long but it will be longer still for more updates! School starts in 2 days and I'm gonna still think about the story and chat to ma gleek mates for ideas!**

**But anyway... ONWARD!**

...

**Burts POV**

The kids were downstairs and Carol was under my arm while the '55 incher' blasted 'Deadlist Catch'. We could STILL hear them dancing and singing along to that musical... I forget the name. The one about HIV/AIDS, drug addicted, gay, strippers trying to pay their rent. I think it's called PAYMENT DUE or something like that.

"Oh, god! Won't those kids SHUT UP for a hour!"

"Apparently not, Burt honey."

"Well I'll make them. I'll be right back. Miss you."

"Miss you more!" "Yeah, right!" Carol stuck her tounge out at me. She is to damned cute. The music got louder as I got closer. When I opened the door, my ears were raped with show tunes. Dear Lord! How could those kids stand it! 

"_**Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you..."**_

Then the unthinkable happened. They kissed. Not just a one-sided one from Kurt, but a full blown I-want-you-right-now type of kiss. Finn moved his hands down Kurts back and Kurt shadowed him. As they were groping each other, I slowly moved down the stairs and just stood there. If they didn't come up for air 7 minutes later I would've interveined as soon as the pants came off. Thank god only the shirts and shoes did.

"Dad!"  
"Burt!"  
"Hey guys, I was just wondering if you wanted dinner. Or a Red Bull. You might need a bit of energy after...that."  
"Dad, didyouseethat?"  
"Pardon, Kurt. You were talking to fast."  
"I said, did you see that?"  
"Yes. I came down to ask you to turn down the music but you were to busy. I was just about to intervein I you bet me to it. Dinner is in 20 minutes. Do what ever you want until then"

...

**Kurts POV**

Well, that was embrassing. That was the one thing that we never wanted dad or Carol to see. Too late. We hurredly grabbed out shirts and waited for our tell-tale bludges in our pants to dissapear before heading upstairs. But we honestly couldn't be bothered. We just sat down and watched the rest of RENT. Dad took longer than expected so we ended up just siting there for 5 minutes after the movie had finshed, talking.

"So...who your favourite charactor Finn?" I mused.  
"I duno. I like Roger 'coz Adam Pascal is kinda hot-"  
"Finn!" Oh. My. Gucci. I CAN'T beilive he just said that!  
"What! He is though! Not Maureen because she reminds me of Rachel" Huh. Interseting point.  
"She kinda does... but mine is Angel."  
"Why?"  
"Seriously Finn? Didn't you SEE me blubbering when he died? He just has so much confindence and don't get me STARTED on his awesome fashion sence!" Jeez!  
"But he was dressed up as a GIRL! A GIRL, Kurt!"  
"Wilson makes a hot girl though!"  
"Fine, but not as cute as you my little Kurtsie-"  
"Guys, Dinner is ready." Embarasment. Population:3. Me, Finn and Dad.  
"Thanks Dad" We said in a harmonious monotone. It was going to be an awkward time for 3 people of the Hummel-Hudson household.

...

**I know this is short. DAMNED WRITERS BLOCK!**

**I'm writing a story about what happens when Kurt finds a mouse in his closet (what happened to moi today! EWWW!) and another about Shelby geting the part of Maureen in RENT (Idina Menzel who plays Shelby ASLO payed the ORIGINAL Maureen Johnson!)**

**It was more of a filler and so...yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M ON MY (metophorical) KNEES BEGGING HERE! PLEASE!**

**Huggles,**

**reNtZgLeek ^_^**


End file.
